Love And Basketball
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles and Daphne take David to a Sonics game. When it comes time for the half-court shot, Niles finds himself remembering a fateful game from years ago. One-shot.


**Author's Note _:_** This was a random idea that came to me recently. I know I took a bit of liberty with the timing, as I don't think David's b-day would fall during basketball season. Hopefully nobody minds! :)

Niles couldn't believe he was here. A Sonics game was the last place he would've ever expected to come. But it was David's birthday, and his grandfather's love of sports had rubbed off on the boy. So, Martin had gotten seats for a game as a present. But, at the last moment, Ronee got an out-of-town singing engagement, so Niles and Daphne had come here with their son on their own.

"Wow, this is even better than watching on TV!" David exclaimed to his mother.

"We're glad you're having a good time," Daphne replied, giving him a one-armed hug.

Niles was grateful to be here, even if basketball wasn't his thing. Spending time with his wife and son was always a treat, no matter the circumstances. He was about to say so when the announcer spoke. "Now, it's time for the Northwest Cable Half-Court Shot." He called out a seat number, and a very surprised fan made his way down to the court. Before Niles even realized it, he felt himself almost traveling to another game, years ago. He remembered seeing the basket, so far away. He took the ball in his hands and threw it, with all his might. He hadn't even realized until the fans began screaming that he'd made it.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

David's voice brought Niles back to the present. "What do you mean, David?" He asked the question innocently, pretending not to know what David had seen.

"You were staring into space trying to shoot an imaginary basketball. You looked like you were crazy!"

"I was not crazy! I was just remembering something."

"Remembering what?" David asked. "It's not like you've ever played basketball."

"Well, no, I haven't, but I know what it's like to stand down there and try to make that shot," Niles said.

"Oh, right, Dad, _you_ made a half-court shot," David said, unable to resist rolling his eyes.

"He did," Daphne said. "I wasn't there to see it. I was on sort of a vacation at the time, but I heard all about it." She decided her son really didn't need to know she'd been at a spa, trying to lose over sixty pounds.

"No way!" David exclaimed.

Niles nodded. "Yes way. Your uncle dragged me to a game with Grandpa. I have to admit, I didn't want to be there, especially with your mother out of town. But I went, and somehow, they picked me for the shot. No one thought I could do it, including me. I closed my eyes and hurled the ball as hard as I could. Somehow or other, it went through the net. For a while there, I was actually a celebrity. There's probably a clip of it on YouTube or something." He laughed, finding it hard to imagine how such a thing had been such a big deal at the time.

"Mom, let me have your phone," David said quickly. He was eager to see this for himself.

Daphne obliged, reaching into her purse. David took the phone, and in only a few minutes, to his surprise, he'd found a video. "Wow!" was all he could say.

"When I saw the shot on TV, I was so proud of your father. I called him that night to congratulate him. But he didn't want to talk very long. He was afraid someone from ESPN was going to call about an interview." She shot her husband a teasing glance.

"I did let my fame go to my head," Niles said. "I drove Frasier crazy for days, reliving the story to anyone who would listen. Eventually, people realized it was just a lucky shot, and we all went on with our lives. I haven't even thought about it in years. Until right now."

But David was barely listening. He was too busy watching the clip over and over. "This is so cool," he said. "I never thought I'd see you doing _anything_ related to sports."

Niles shrugged. "It really wasn't a big deal. I am a hopeless athlete. That certainly hasn't changed. Once all of the fuss died down, I pretty much forgot about it. I went back to being a nobody."

"You're not nobody," Daphne said, kissing him. "I was proud of you for making that shot, but I'm even prouder of you for the things you do every day. Whether or not you ever touch a ball again, I still love you."

"Thank you, Daphne. Even though you didn't see the way my head swelled, I'm grateful you stayed with me through it. I regret that I ever acted like that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Anyone can get caught up when they suddenly get a lot of attention. Just look at your brother." Daphne chuckled, remembering how Frasier loved seeing his face on billboards all over the city.

"Well, still, I know that I'm not perfect," Niles said. "I'll never understand how I got so lucky as to have you by my side. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you know that." He touched her cheek, amazed as always at how soft it felt.

Daphne glanced over at her son. He'd put the phone down and was now totally engrossed in the action on the court. She turned back to Niles. _At least one of us is watching the game_ , she thought as she leaned in to kiss her husband once again.

 **The End**


End file.
